The instant invention relates generally to dental devices and more specifically it relates to a dental floss holder.
Numerous dental devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove plaque from the teeth of a user. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,387,615; 4,002,183 and 4,051,857 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.